(Sic) (canção)
"(Sic)" (em português, "Assim") é a primeira canção do auto-titulado, desconsiderando a canção-intro. Significado da canção O termo (sic) é algo que os escritores usam quando escrevem algo que sabem que está errado mas que eles vão escrevê-lo de qualquer forma. A letra da canção refere a este contexto. Versão demo (Sic) possue uma versão demo chamada Slipknot. Letra Original Pain (Here comes the pain!) Enemy, show me what you wanna be I can handle anything Even if I can't handle you Readily, either way it better be Don't you fuckin' pity me Get up, Get off What the hell am I sayin'? I don't know about malevolent Sure as hell decadent I want somebody to step up, step off Walls! Let me fall! Fuck you all! Get a grip, don't let me slip 'til I drop the ball Fuck this shit, I'm sick of it You're goin' down, this is a war Fuck it! Who's the fuck am I to criticize you Twisted state of mind? Your leavin' me suspect, I'm leavin' you grotesque Feels like a burn from which you never learn Cause and effect, you jealous ass Press your face against the glass, suffer Fuck this shit, I'm sick of it You're goin' down, this is a war Go! I've just begun It's about that time gotta get mine I've just begun It's about that time gotta get mine I've just begun It's about that time gotta get mine I've just begun It's about that time gotta get mine Yeah! You can't kill me 'cuz I'm already inside you You can't kill me 'cuz I'm already inside you You can't kill me 'cuz I'm already inside you You can't kill me 'cuz I'm already inside you Sic! Sic! Sic! Sic! Tradução Dor! (Aqui vem a dor) Inimigo, mostre-me o que você quer ser Eu dou conta de qualquer coisa Mesmo que eu não aguente com você Imediatamente, de qualquer jeito e é melhor que seja mesmo Não ouse sentir pena de mim Lenvante-se, caia fora Que diabos eu estou dizendo? Eu não sei sobre maldade Com certeza isso é decadente Eu quero alguém em quem pisar e sair fora Paredes! Deixe me cair! Fodam-se todos! Segure-se firme, não me deixe escorrrgar até perder a bola. Foda-se essa merda, Eu estou cansado disto Você vai ser derrotado, isso é uma guerra Foda-se! Quem sou eu para criticar você Perdi a noção da realidade? Você está me deixando desconfiado, Eu estou deixando você grotesco Parece uma queimadura com a qual você nunca aprende Causa e efeito, você é um tremendo invejoso Esfregue a sua cara em cacos de vidro, sofra Foda-se essa merda, Eu estou cansado disto Você vai ser derrotado, isso é uma guerra Vai! Eu apenas comecei Já era tempo de eu tomar pra mim Eu apenas comecei Já era tempo de eu tomar pra mim Eu apenas comecei Já era tempo de eu tomar pra mim Eu apenas comecei Já era tempo de eu tomar pra mim Yeah! Você não pode me matar porque eu já estou dentro de você Você não pode me matar porque eu já estou dentro de você Você não pode me matar porque eu já estou dentro de você Você não pode me matar porque eu já estou dentro de você Assim! Assim! Assim! Assim! Categoria:Canções Categoria:Auto-titulado Categoria:Canções de tempo médio